La belle au bois dormant
by Enishi-Haru
Summary: slash particulier (je sais pas quoi écrire comme résumé! le titre est clair!!)
1. Chapitre 1

Comme il faut bien commencer un jour, je vous ai écrit un petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Attention ceci est un slash, homophobe s'abstenir.voilà vous êtes prévenu !!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Voldemort est enfin mort, la vie reprend son cours normale, et les journées sont heureuses. Mais les bonnes choses ayant toujours une fin, celle ci arriva lors d'un match Serpentard-Gryffondors, et à la surprise de tous, Drago Malefoy avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or avant Harry, qui d'ailleurs n'en revenait tellement pas, qu'il en tomba de son balai !  
  
Encore une fois, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Malefoy, car celui-ci avait essayé de le rattrapé, résultat : ils avaient, tout les deux, droit à une nuit à l'infirmerie.  
  
-J'en ai marre ! s'exclama Harry, à ses amis qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire.  
  
-Harry, c'était trop drôle la tête que tu as fait lorsque Drago a attrapé le vif, affirma Ron.  
  
-Et tu n'étais pas le seul, confirma Hermione.  
  
-Tu crois que tu lui pardonnera ? demanda Ron à Drago.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, votre cher Harry, ici présent, est stupide de croire que je vais lui pardonné comme ça ! Déjà que j'arrive , ENFIN, à le battre, mais en plus il nous met en danger pour ça !  
  
NDA : la petite explication, Malefoy a sauvé Ron des griffes de son père, du coup ils sont devenus amis, Hermione lui en est tellement reconnaissant qu'elle la choisi comme témoin, bah oui elle va se marier avec Ron(comme si on s'en était jamais douté qu'ils s'aiment), et Harry ne lui en voulait que pour certains choses, dont seul l'intéressé ignore. ( et nous aussi, mais pas pour longtemps !) Mais ses amis étaient, eux, au courant, comme s'il était capable de leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi flagrant !  
  
-Je suis désolé, ça te va ! répondit doucement Harry.  
  
-Excuses refusées !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour me faire pardonner !  
  
-J'sais pas encore !  
  
-Je crains le pire pour toi, Harry. Dit Ron en rigolant.  
  
Sur ce, ils durent partir, s'ils ne voulaient pas le regard de fureur de Mme Pomfresh. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut minuit que Harry et Drago se redressèrent dans leurs lits, afin de discuter tranquillement.  
  
-Décidément, Drago, tu as l'étoffe et le comportement du parfait Prince Charmant ! ironisa Harry.  
  
-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que j'en ai aussi le physique !  
  
-Mais oui, mais oui, lance toi des fleurs !  
  
-Tu ne m'apprécie pas à a juste valeur !  
  
-Mais non ! puisqu'après tout, tu as voulu me sauver. mon preux chevalier !  
  
-J'ai failli me tuer pour ça ! Mais.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-En y réfléchissant bien, tu as tout pour être la belle princesse, comme dans ce conte moldu. où la fille n'arrête pas de dormir !.La belle au bois dormant !  
  
-C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule !  
  
-Excuse moi, mais tu oublie, peut être, que tu as un lit réservé à l'infirmerie, t'avais un abonnement à l'année ! Et je me souviens, qu'avant ta bataille finale, tu es resté plusieurs jours sans connaissance.  
  
-Si tu crois que c'était de ma faute ! répliqua Harry , en rougissant.  
  
-J'ai entendu dire que oui !  
  
-Je devais réparer les dégâts !  
  
-Quels dégâts ?  
  
-Peu importe maintenant, c'est du passée !  
  
-Oh mais que si ça me concerne, puisque tu es ma belle princesse ! Mais, c'est dommage !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui est dommage ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas pu te réveiller avec un doux baiser !  
  
-C'est normal que je t'ai pas attendu, j'avais un sorcier à combattre ! La belle princesse en avait marre d'attendre son prince charmant ! répliqua t- il, sans trop réfléchir.  
  
-Pour excuse, le prince explique qu'on le voyait comme un ennemi, et qu'il n'a pas pu se retrouver seul, avec sa douce princesse, car celle-ci était farouchement gardé par ses marraines, les bonnes fées.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Trois bonnes fées du noms de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et l'adorable, mais néanmoins sinistre, Severus Rogue !  
  
-Je comprends pourquoi ils étaient énervés , quand je me suis réveillé ! Mais cependant, le beau prince aurait pu combattre le méchant sorcier, qui en voulait à la vie de sa bien aimée !  
  
-Hélas, le prince avait d'autres chats à fouetter à se moment là ! notamment secourir l'irremplaçable ami de sa belle !  
  
-Et elle t'en sera éternellement reconnaissante !  
  
-De plus, le courageux prince a eu affaire à son père !  
  
-Et le prince l'a courageusement combattu !  
  
-Oui, bien que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir aller jusque là !répondit-il, tristement.  
  
-Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait mort, et aurait la mort de son père sur la conscience !  
  
-Peut être, et la belle princesse, elle, a vaillamment combattu la méchante sorcière et a réussi à la vaincre , sans l'aide de son prince.  
  
-La douce princesse avait peur pour son prince aux yeux gris-bleu, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger !  
  
-Elle n'aurait pas dû car le prince avait tellement peur pour elle, et comme le destin est cruel, pour la princesse aux yeux émeraudes. Pour sauver ses amis, son prince, et sa vie, elle a fait le choix de devenir à son tour un prince !  
  
-C'est normal, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle devait passer par là pour pouvoir vaincre le terrifiant sorcier.  
  
-Cependant, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes, le prince aime toujours, et à jamais sa princesse.  
  
-.Ils se marièrent et adoptèrent beaucoup de petits sorciers!  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, si bien que l'infirmière finit par arrivée, et leur fit prend une potion pour dormir.  
  
Cependant, qui pourrait se douter, que tapit dans l'ombre, un vieil homme, aux lunettes en demi lune, et à la longue barbe, les avait écouté, et repartit en souriant.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Drago étaient de retour, ils furent surpris de l'effervescence qui agitait la salle.  
  
-Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Je sais pas trop, le directeur veut nous parler !  
  
-Tu viens, on va s'asseoir !  
  
-Je retourne avec ma maison, à plus !  
  
-Soit pas stupide, et viens avec nous !  
  
-Jamais un Serpentard, digne de ce nom, ne se rabaissera à.aaaaaahhhhh..arrêtez, c'est pas drôle !  
  
Ron et Harry s'était mis de chaque côté, lui avait pris un bras, et l'entraînèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Et le forcèrent à s'asseoir entre eux deux.  
  
-Vous me refaites plus ce coup, les mecs !  
  
-Tant fait pas, la prochaine fois, on vient à ta table !  
  
-J'm'en souviendrais !  
  
-On compte sur toi pour nous le rappeler ! ironisa Ron.  
  
Le silence se fit tout d'un coup dans la salle, le professeur Dumbledore venait de se lever. Tous attendait ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.  
  
-Mes chers amis, cette année, exceptionnellement, dans un mois, nous allons ouvrir nos portes aux parents, pour cela j'aurais besoin de tout votre coopération !  
  
Le brouhaha régnait en maître à cette nouvelle, mais il fit taire l'assemblée d'un simple geste.  
  
-Les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années seront chargés des décors avec l'aide, en autre, du professeur Flitwich. Tout maison confondu, évidemment ! les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années s'occuperont des costumes pour les septièmes années, et les sixièmes feront les guides, pour les parents qui ne connaissent pas Poudlard, si besoin ils auront l'aide des cinquième année !  
  
-Professeur, pourquoi des costumes pour les septièmes ? demanda Dean.  
  
-J'allais justement Mr Thomas, les quatre maisons vont préparer deux spectacles.  
  
-Une pour deux maison ? demanda Neville, à la surprise du professeur.  
  
-Oui, Mr Londubat, les deux groupes seront choisi selon leur affinité, et leur entente pour ne pas créer de discorde. Aussi je vais vous soumettre les différents groupes et ce qui devront organiser.  
  
Dumbledore prit un long parchemin et commença à énumérer les noms, toujours en égalité dans le nombre de participant pour les maisons. Je dois vous préciser qu'il s'agit de conte moldu.  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent.  
  
-Non, quand même pas ! chuchota Drago.  
  
-Euh.On va bien voir !  
  
-Nous avons tout d'abord les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui vont nous présenter Blanche neige et les sept nains , ensuite les Gryffondors et les Serpentards présenteront La belle au bois dormant.  
  
Harry et Drago en restèrent bouche bée.  
  
-Ce vieux fou nous a entendu hier !  
  
-De quoi vous parlez, demanda Neville.  
  
-Juste une histoire, qu'on sait raconté, pour rigoler, commença Drago.  
  
-Où il était le prince charmant, et moi la belle au bois dormant, puisque j'ai tendance à passer mon temps à l'infirmerie !  
  
La table des Gryffondors semblait amusé par ce qu'ils venaient de leur dire, quand Dean leva la main.  
  
-Oui, Mr Thomas ?  
  
-On a déjà la princesse et le prince!  
  
-Arrête, t'es dingue Dean ! s'écria Harry.  
  
-Et qui je vous prie, demanda Dumbledore, en souriant, connaissant déjà de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Dans le rôle du prince Drago Malefoy.  
  
La table des Serpentards était tout à fait d'accord, mais alors que Pansy Parkison levait la main pour se proposer pour être la princesse, Seamus se leva.  
  
-Et à l'unanimité des Gryffondors, on a choisi dans le rôle de la princesse, Harry Potter.  
  
-Mais vous êtes dingue ! s'insurgea Pansy. C'est deux garçons !  
  
-Et alors, ils font un beau couple ! déclara bien fort Ron.  
  
Harry et Drago lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier, tandis qu'il leur répondait avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Je veux pas ! murmura Drago.  
  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi ! déclara , à la surprise générale, Dumbledore.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est un cauchemar ?  
à suivre. 


	2. Chapitre 2

-J'en doute !  
  
Ainsi l'effervescence reprit de plus belle. Et nos deux amis se retrouvèrent entraîner, bien malgré eux dans une discussion effréné, pour cela, et en commun en accord, Serpentards et Gryffondors allaient tous dans la salle commune de ces derniers. Tout le monde s'était confortablement installé, mais Pansy refusait d'entrer, Malefoy lui proposa alors le rôle de la sorcière, ce qui la décida à entrer. Les disputes allaient bon train, tant sur la robe de Harry ( pourquoi ça en particulier !!!), les rôles à distribuer. Mais sur les rôles des bonnes fées, Harry et Draco furent intransigeant :Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et (parce qu'il fallait bien un Serpentard !) Grégory Goyle (bonjour pour faire la robe !).  
  
Pour les autres rôles, ils avaient le narratrice : Hermione Granger, le roi : Neville Londubat, la reine : Lavande Brown (qui par ailleurs si croyait totalement !). Les autres avaient des rôles secondaires, où aidaient pour les décors ou les autres costumes. Il est à noter, que Drago a décidé d'être présent pour la réalisation de son costume, et de celui de la princesse ; on ne lui en voulait pas puisqu'il avait beaucoup de goût question fringue. Les deux semaines passèrent à la vitesse d'un attrapeur sur un éclair de feu, tout le monde connaissait son texte et savait ce qu'il devait faire (même Neville), les costumes étaient superbes et ne demandaient qu'à être portés ; bref tous le monde étaient prêts pour jouer.enfin.presque ! Harry refusait de sortir de sa loge, et s'y était enfermé.  
  
-Il est hors de question que je sorte comme ça ! l'entendait-on crier.  
  
-Fait pas l'enfant ! répondit Hermione, de l'autre côté de la porte. Sort de là, si tu veux pas que je vienne te chercher.  
  
-Parce que tu crois que tu peux me faire peur ! J'ai affronter pire que toi !  
  
-Là, tu me cherche. et d'ailleurs tu m'as trouvée ! répondit méchamment Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
-Alohomora.  
  
Et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce, refermant avec force la porte. Elle en ressortit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, suivi d'un Harry, complètement rouge. (Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi !)  
  
Harry, avait de faux cheveux longs, attachée par magie(comme ça elle tombe pas), légèrement frisées et qui finissait à la taille, d'une délicieuse couleur noir de jais ; et sur le dessus de sa perruque, on avait mis un diadème (comme tout bonne princesse qui se doit !). Ses yeux n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes, grâce à un autre sort (il aurait pu s'en servir avant !), et étaient légèrement maquillé, tout comme le reste de son visage. Son maquillage était parfait, juste assez pour rendre ses traits plus fins, mais sur ses lèvres avait été déposé, un rouge à lèvres couleur.sang (il n'y peu y avoir plus rouge). La robe qu'il (elle !?) portait sortait d'un conte de fée (NDA : je peux pas décrire ce à quoi je pense, trop compliqué à expliquer, et trop long ! Pour les connaisseurs, ils n'ont qu'à se référencer à la robe de Shaolan dans Card Captor Sakura. Merci !) ; Bref, Tout les garçons bavaient devant la belle et sublime.Harry.  
  
-Ron, si tu lorgne sur moi encore longtemps, je vais me changer !  
  
-Mais non, enfin.Harry, t'es ma meilleure.euh mon meilleur ami ! pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
-T'es en train de baver !  
  
-Oups !  
  
-RON, pourquoi t'es pas en tenue !!! s'écria Hermione.  
  
-T'es drôle toi, mais une robe bleu avec de la dentelle, c'est pas trop mon truc !  
  
-Parce que tu crois que c'est mon style ? répliqua Harry.  
  
-Oui, t'es superbe !  
  
-RON, avant que je ne décide de rompre, et de te tuer, va tout de suite te changer ! Et n'oublie pas les ailes !  
  
Sur ce, Ron alla se changer, tout en grommelant des phrases incompréhensibles, sous le regard furieux de Hermione. Qui d'ailleurs fit le tour de la pièce pour faire sortir tout ceux qui n'y avait rien à faire.  
  
Harry resta seul, pour son plus grand soulagement, et retourna dans sa loge, sans fermer la porte. Il se rappelait de quoi il avait parler, avec Hermione, quelques minutes auparavant. Le pire pour lui, n'était pas la robe, ou comment il état, mais lors des répétitions, seul une scène n 'avait pas été joué. Harry la redoutait. Pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées, quelqu'un en profita pour entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
-Tu es très joli !  
  
Harry se retourna et fit face à son parrain.  
  
-Sirius, tu as pu venir !  
  
Le jeune homme se précipita dans ses bras.  
  
-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'aurais une filleule !  
  
-Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Mais Remus n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
-Il attend devant la porte, je devais te parler avant.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Allons nous asseoir !  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu va me dire de si grave ? demanda Harry, en prenant place dans un siège, en faisant gaffe à sa robe.  
  
-Voilà.euh.comment te le dire sans que tu.ne le prennes mal.  
  
-???  
  
-Je .je suis.gay !  
  
-Ah, et alors, je vois pas où est le problème, sauf si tu lorgne sur moi ! répondit-il en ironisant.  
  
-Mais non, tu es mon filleul, et je te considère comme mon propre fils.  
  
-Et j'aime énormément mon second père !  
  
-C'est vrai, répondit-il, en rougissant.  
  
-Bon qui est l'heureux él.Non ! Sans dec !  
  
-Oui, je .bon, on est amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Je savais bien qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous !  
  
-Hein ??? Euh.Harry, tu fais fausse route, si tu crois qu'il s'agit de Remus !  
  
-Quoi, mais.Qui alors ??  
  
-Et bah.  
  
-Non, c'est pas la personne à qui je pense ! Pas lui, mais vous vous détester !  
  
-Je dois te dire quelque chose que j'ai appris récemment, lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, ton père a dit à Severus que je le détestais. Il voulais juste le taquiner, pour l'obliger à m'avouer ses sentiments, mais au contraire, il nous a hais pour ça, et c'est pour c'est raison, qu'il ne t'appréciait pas.  
  
-Je comprends.Mais quand même toi et le professeur Rogue.  
  
Sirius rougit de plus belle.  
  
-Et Remus, personne ne l'aime ?  
  
-Au contraire ! Fleur Delacour en est dingue, et c'est réciproque.  
  
-Ca me rassure ! Et à quand les mariages ?  
  
-Je te propose l'année prochaine ! En même temps que le tien !  
  
-Je savais pas que j'allais me marier !  
  
-J'aimerais bien te voir en robe de mariée !  
  
-Ah ah ah, très drôle ! Et qui serait mon mari ?  
  
-J'hésite.mais il n'y a que lui qui te conviendrais !  
  
-Comment ça « IL » ? Sirius, je suis pas gay !  
  
-Ca va être l'heure, je vais rejoindre Remus et Severus ! Ton ami colin Crivey nous a promis plein de photo !  
  
-Il manquait plus que lui, je vais finir par faire la une des photos habillé en princesse !  
  
-Un reporter de la gazette est là !  
  
-Non, je veux pas y aller !  
  
-Allez courage !  
  
Sur ce il le laissa seul, et referma la porte, sur un regard exaspéré de ce qu'il se passait à son insu. Il faisait dos à la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvra à nouveau, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Quelqu'un plaça ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
-Ron, fous moi la .s'écria t-il, en se retournant pour faire face à son .agresseur.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si belle en fille, ma douce princesse, dit doucement, et avec un sourire à faire frémir de plaisir, Drago.  
  
-Dr..Drago ?  
  
Harry se recula de lui, tandis que son beau prince mis un genou à terre.  
  
-Ma belle princesse, je suis venu à vous pour vous demander.  
  
-Ah te voilà ! hurla Pansy.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore Pansy, demanda froidement Malefoy, en se relevant.  
  
-Je te cherchais, je voulais que tu me vois.oh la vache ! C'est Potter ?  
  
-Oui, et comme tu peux le voir, question beauté, tu ne lui arrive pas à le cheville !  
  
-C'est gentil, mais est ce que vous pouvez aller ailleurs, pour vous disputer ! Demanda Harry, sur le point de craquer.  
  
-C'est ça, Draggy chéri, laissons miss Potter toute seule ! Elle doit finir de se pomponner !  
  
-Pansy laisse nous ! Je ne te suivrais nul part ! et arrête de m'appeler ainsi, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça, et d'ailleurs de quel droit me donne tu un tel surnom ?  
  
-Mais.Enfin, Drago, n'oublie pas que nous sommes.  
  
-Rien pour l'autre, tu es une amie, et rien d'autre !  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est bien moi qui t'écrivais les lettres d'amour, mais sur la demande de Goyle ! C'est lui, ton amoureux transi, pas moi !  
  
-Je comprend mieux maintenant, répondit-elle, tristement en baisant la tête.  
  
-Va le rejoindre alors, .et ferme la porte derrière toi !  
  
Elle s'exécuta, Malefoy se retourna vers Harry, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Drago avait perdu la tête, pour le regarder comme s'il était une vraie fille, dont il est tombé sous le charme.  
  
-Drago, il va falloir y aller.  
  
-Je sais, mais avant, il y a une chose que je dois faire !  
  
-Laquelle ?  
  
-Tout d'abord, si tu veux bien me donner ta main, répondit-il, en remettant genou à terre.  
  
-Dray, t'es plus drôle !  
  
-Donne moi ta main !  
  
Harry se rapprocha de lui, et lui tendit sa main. Malefoy y déposa un baiser, qui fit rougir Potter. Puis il se releva brusquement, et le prit dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. Harry resta cloué sur place, il n'arrivait plus à analyser la situation, Dra.Drago l'embrassait, il finit par fermer les yeux, savourant les douces sensations que lui procurait ce baiser, qui d'ailleurs fut trop court pour être réellement apprécier. Malefoy s'écarta, et partit vers la porte.  
  
-Je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait jamais répéter la scène du baiser, lui lança t-il, avant de partir. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas étonné lorsque je t'embrasserais. Encore.  
  
Harry le regarda partir, il n'avait pas bougé, pas réagi, trop d'émotion entraient en contact dans son c?ur.  
  
En partant Drago croisa Hermione, qui le regarda de travers.  
  
-Quoi ? lui demanda t-il, froidement.  
  
-T'as fini par répéter la scène du baiser avec Harry !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te le fait croire ?  
  
-Où sinon, tu mets le même rouge à lèvres que lui.  
  
-Je comprends pas !  
  
-Va te voir dans la glace, et enlève le, parce que cette couleur ne te va pas !  
  
Sur ce elle le laissa, entrant dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry.  
  
Drago alla jusqu'au miroir et constata, sur ses lèvres, le rouge à lèvres, celui que portait son ami. Je ne peux plus être son ami, pensa t-il, puis effleurant de ses doigt ses lèvres, il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Les lèvres de Harry étaient si douces, si chaudes, légèrement sucrées. Draco n'aurait jamais cru que ses lèvres être si délectables. Rien que de les toucher l'électrisait, il en avait la chair de poule. Il se regarda sourire de plaisir, et prit un mouchoir pour effacer le rouge, alors que Ron venait à sa rencontre.  
  
-T'as combien de jupons en dessous de ta robe ?  
  
-T'as encore du rouge à lèvre ! ironisa Ron.  
  
Drago se retourna vers le miroir, et enleva tout ce qu'il pouvait rester.  
  
-T'as fini par craquer !  
  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ?  
  
-C'est ça ! Tu vas ignorer tes sentiments pour lui encore combien de temps ?  
  
-Je.je vois pas de quoi, ni de qui tu parles Ron !  
  
-Je parle de la jeune princesse, tu pouvais pas attendre, pour lui donner votre premier baiser.  
  
-Mais.Comment.  
  
-Comment je sais, et d'ailleurs je suis pas le seul, que tu es fou amoureux de Harry !  
  
-Je.bafouilla Drago, devenant aussi rouge qu'un Weasley pouvait l'être en rougissant.  
  
-Bon, maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, il te reste un obstacle !  
  
-Le.lequel ? demanda t-il, en reprenant un peu de sa pâleur habituel.  
  
-Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent !  
  
Drago baissa la tête.  
  
-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que si tu joue bien ton rôle de prince, il succombera à ton charme.  
  
-Tu me fais du plat, maintenant !  
  
-Oui, je .si tu savais comment je t'aime, mon amour.  
  
-Ron, arrête tout de suite, tu me fais peur !  
  
-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un Malefoy me dise que je lui fais peur ! dit Ron, avant d'éclater de rire.  
A suivre. 


	3. Chapitre 3

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais Blanche neige est bientôt fini, va falloir se préparer a y aller. Tu peux te retourner.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-T'as une de tes ailes, qui fous le camp !  
  
-Ah ! ok, merci !  
  
-Voilà! C'est mieux comme ça !  
  
Sur cette dernière retouche, ils partirent rejoindre leur amis, qui trépignaient d'impatience, et de traque. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie de Hermione, il offrait un de ses plus beaux sourires à cette dernière. Enfin arriva le moment où c'était leur tour, tout le monde se mit en place. Trois coups, le rideau se lève, les parents applaudissent, et Hermione, en tant que narratrice, commence à raconter.  
  
« Dans un château vivaient un roi et une reine, qui pendant longtemps n'eurent pas d'enfant. »  
  
Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à parler le plus tranquillement possible, pour laisser les acteurs jouer en même temps que sa narration.  
  
« Mais la reine finit par donner jour à une fille. »  
  
« Qu'ils nommèrent princesse Aurore. »   
  
« Pour fêter cette naissance heureuse, le roi donna une fête mémorable. »   
  
« Tous les habitants du royaume furent inviter pour fêter cette naissance. »   
  
« Outre le peuple, les fées furent aussi conviées à la fête. »  
  
-Nous nous réjouissons du fond du c?ur de la naissance d'Aurore ! dit la fée Dean.  
  
-Nous voulons lui donner notre bénédiction. Dit la fée Ron.  
  
-Princesse Aurore. Tu seras aussi belle que l'aurore boréale qui illumine les terres du nord ! déclara la fée Dean.  
  
-Je euh.T'offre une voix chantante comme celle d'un oiseau ! déclama la fée Goyle (nda : vous l'imaginez en fée, brrrr froid dans le dos !)  
  
-Moi, je.commença la fée Ron.  
  
-OHOHOH (et non, c'est pas le père noël !)  
  
VVOOOUUUUFFF, la sorcière Pansy, tout de noire vêtue, apparue dans la salle de bal.  
  
-C'est jour de Fête, dirait on.alors pourquoi personne n'a daigné m'inviter ? demanda la sorcière maléfique Pansy.  
  
-Qui inviterait une fée aussi maléfique que toi ? répliqua la fée Dean.  
  
-Maléfique ? (jamais 2sans 3 !) De qui parle t-on ? Disons qu'il s'agit simplement d'un oubli ! déclara la méchante sorcière Pansy.  
  
-Je suis navrée ! J'ai ouï dire que l'agitation vous importunait.s'excusa la reine Lavande Brown.  
  
-Oui, je hais l'agitation, mais je déteste encore plus être laissée pour compte ! Déclara la mauvaise sorcière Pansy.  
  
-Je vais moi aussi donner ma bénédiction à la chère princesse de ce pays!( encore Pansy). Princesse Aurore.(toujours Pansy, elle fait comme Hermione, elle fait durer la scène !). Ta beauté, ta compassion et ta majesté feront de toi une princesse aimée de tout ton peuple, et tu vivras dans le bonheur chaque jour.jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans, car à ton seizième anniversaire, tu te piqueras le doigt avec l'aiguille d'un rouet et tu mourras !  
  
La machiavélique sorcière ria (à s'en décroché la mâchoire. aie !) d'un rire à glacer le sang, et dans un nuage de fumée, la méchante sorcière Pansy disparue.  
  
-Ah ! mais c'est atroce ! Dit aussitôt la fée Goyle.  
  
-Aurore est donc condamné ?! demanda la reine Lavande.  
  
-N'y a t-il pas moyen de lever la malédiction de la sorcière ? Demanda le roi Neville.  
  
-Il reste encore ma bénédiction ! déclara la fée Ron . Aurore se piquera effectivement le doigt au rouet, lors de son seizième anniversaire.Mais elle ne mourra pas, elle tombera dans un profond sommeil, la princesse sera réveillée par le baiser d'un homme dont l'amour véritable et sincère annulera le sort de la sorcière.  
  
Le rideau se ferme sur cette dernière phrase, tous vont se changer, Hermione reparle.  
  
« Troublé par cette malédiction, le roi ordonna que l'on brûle tous les rouets à filer du royaume. »  
  
« Tous les habitants du royaume acceptèrent cette sentence, et se débarrassèrent de leurs rouets. »  
  
« Vint alors la seizième année. »  
  
« Aurore était devenu une très belle princesse. »  
  
-Princesse Aurore. Appela le roi Neville, alors qu'il était installé sur son trône.  
  
A ces mots, Harry entra en scène sous un chuchotement d'émerveillement, dans la salle. Les spectateurs ne purent s'empêcher de faire des commentaire sur l'entrée de la princesse.  
  
-Qui est cette sublime jeune femme ?  
  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir telle créature à Poudlard !  
  
-Regarde sur le programme, y'a son nom !  
  
-Hein ! C'est pas possible.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-C'est Harry Potter.  
  
Puis des cris d'étonnement se firent entende dans la salle. Harry, quand à lui, était resté quelques instants figé, puis se rappela que c'est son tour de jouer.  
  
-Père, mère, dit-il, d'une douce voix. Que se passe t-il ?  
  
-Aurore, voici le jour de ton seizième anniversaire, que désires-tu ? demanda le roi Neville.  
  
-Oh père ! (voix de fausset) Hormis la santé pour mère et vous, et la paix dans le royaume, il n'y a rien que je désire !  
  
-Que tu es bonne, aurore ! (très, dans tout les sens ^__^ )commença la reine Lavande. Il y aura une fête ce soir en ton honneur ! Va te changer !  
  
-Bien, mère. Répliqua la princesse Harry.  
  
-C'est le jour de sa seizième année, continua la reine Lavande, après que sa fille soit parti. Que va t-il advenir de la malédiction ?  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas ! rassura le roi Neville, en la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne reste plus un seul rouet dans tout le royaume.  
  
« Princesse Aurore retourna dans sa chambre, continua Hermione. Et elle y trouva ce qui aurait dû ne plus être dans le royaume : un rouet (comme si on s'y attendait pas !) »  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le princesse Aurore.  
  
« Comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle s'approcha de cet étrange objet.et s'y piqua le doigt »  
  
Pendant la narration, Harry était sur scène, s'approchant du rouet, effleura l'aiguille du bout des doigts, et vacilla doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver à terre. (il joue bien le rôle des évanouis !) La méchante sorcière Pansy apparu dans la pièce, où gisait le corps de la princesse.  
  
-Hohohoho hohoho Cela ne servait à rien de brûler tous les rouets du royaume. Ma malédiction était inévitable !  
  
Puis dans un nuage de fumée disparue. Le roi et la reine arrivèrent et constatèrent que le pire était survenu.  
  
-Oh non ! La princesse Aurore est morte ! s'exclama le roi Neville.  
  
-Non, vos majestés.commença la fée Dean.  
  
-Elle est juste endormie, continua la fée Goyle.  
  
-Comme je vous l'avais dit en prononçant mon v?u.Il y a seize ans ! finit la fée Ron. Attendons qu'un jeune homme vienne la réveiller !  
  
-En attendant ce jour, nous allons plonger le royaume entier dans le sommeil ! déclara la fée Goyle.  
  
-Lançons un sort pour que tout le monde s'éveille quand la princesse ouvrira les yeux.continua la fée Ron.  
  
-Pour que la sorcière ne revienne pas, encerclons le château de ronces, finit la fée Ron. Pas d'inquiétude, quelqu'un viendra sauver la princesse !  
  
ainsi autour d'eux, les acteurs baillèrent, et s'effondrèrent sur le sol, faisant semblant de dormir.  
  
« Et les mois passèrent.un prince vint en ce royaume. »  
  
Drago fit son entrée, et comme pour Harry, des exclamations d'éblouissement, mais aussi d'étonnement, se firent entendre dans la salle. Il était vrai quand plus d'être sublime en prince Drago avait pour père un mangemort, qui comme par hasard se trouvait dans la salle, avec sa femme (il avait donné le nom de tout les mangemorts pour qu'on le laisse en liberté). Il regardait d'un air de satisfaction les regards que l'on portaient sur son fils. (mais il retenu que devait faire le prince ^__^ , pas tilté).  
  
-Voilà donc le mystérieux château, commença Drago.  
  
« C'était un prince d'un royaume lointain, noble et courageux, venu voir par lui-même l'étrange château protégé par des ronces. »  
  
-Nous vous attendions ! dit doucement une voix, et comme sortit de nul part, les trois bonnes fées apparurent.  
  
-Qui va là ? s'exclama le prince Drago, se retournant vers le voix.  
  
-Nous sommes des fées, et nous attendions la venue au château d'un jeune brave.commença la fée Dean.  
  
-Une belle princesse repose ici. continua la fée Ron.  
  
-Une princesse ? s'étonna le prince Drago. Dans ce château envahi par les ronces ?  
  
-La malédiction d'une sorcière l'a plongée dans une longue torpeur.expliqua la fée Goyle.  
  
-Quel malheur ! s'exclama le beau prince Drago. (quel réplique !) Que puis- je faire pour la sauver ? finit-il par demander.  
  
-Si vous désirez vraiment la sauver.déclara la fée Dean. Alors continuez sur ce chemin.  
  
Et d'un coup de baguette magique, les ronces firent place à un escalier qui met jusqu'au château.  
  
-La princesse est au dernier étage.expliqua lé fée Goyle.  
  
-Mais prenez garde à la sorcière qui a lancé ce sort ! avertit la fée Ron.  
  
-J'ai mon épée et mon courage ! assura le prince Drago. Je vous fais le serment que je lèverai cette malédiction !  
  
Tandis que le prince se rapprochait du château, des diables l'encerclèrent, et la méchante sorcière Pansy apparu.  
  
-C'est toi la sorcière qui a lancé la malédiction? demanda le prince Dargo, en pointant son épée vers elle. (le ridicule ne tue pas ! .enfin, je crois ! et en plus, il pose une question débile!!!).  
  
-Tuez le ! Ordonna Pansy (tiens, c'est plus une méchante sorcière???)  
  
Pendant que le prince Drago combattait, courageusement, ses assaillants, et la sorcière démoniaque. Harry regardait la scène, des coulisses, il était étonné, et ébloui par la façon dont Drago jouait, et maniait l'épée.  
  
-C'est bien ce que j'avais dit, pensa t-il. Il a tout du prince charmant !  
  
Cependant Harry se surprit à rougir devant le spectacle que lui offrait son prince. Ce garçon, ou devrais je dire cet homme, était vraiment bien bâti, de longues jambes fuselées, un corps fin mais musclé, de beaux cheveux blonds qui se déplaçaient avec légèreté au moindre mouvement, des yeux si magnifiques que l'on avait difficile de rester longtemps à les regarder sans être intimidé. Mais ça va pas dans ta tête, Harry, t'es en train de mater Drago !!! Il faut dire que le costume du prince y était pour quelque chose aussi. Ca mettait en valeur Drago, aussi bien par rapport à son physique, mais aussi à sa prestance. Bref Harry était sous le charme, et une petite toux discrète le ramena à la réalité. Harry se retourna aussitôt, et croisa le regard joyeux du directeur.  
  
-Mr Malefoy est parfait pour ce rôle, déclara le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, c'est indéniable, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! répondit timidement Harry.  
  
-Harry, je dois dire que je suis subjugué par ta beauté !  
  
-Je vais finir par croire qu'on regrette que je suis pas une fille !  
  
-Il y en a un pour qui cela ne le dérange pas, que tu sois un garçon, répondit Dumbledore, en jetant un coup d'?il à Drago.  
  
-Sûrement, c'est un ami comme il y en a peu !  
  
-Harry, je voudrais que tu boives ceci, avant d'aller prendre place, pour la scène suivante.  
  
-Et quelle scène, Drago va m'embrasser devant tout le monde, moment mémorable ! ironisa t-il. Qu'est ce que s'est ?  
  
-Et bien, cela te permettra de ne pas avoir le traque, et aussi tu auras la réponse à une de tes questions. Déclara t-il, en lui lançant un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Professeur, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! réponda t-il, en s'énervant.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui tu aimes, au plus profond de ton c?ur ?  
  
-Quoi ? Cette potion sert à découvrit pour qui mon c?ur bat !? Professeur, il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre, qu'est ce que je deviens si personne ne me réveille ? Et d'ailleurs, comment on sait.  
  
-Un baiser, seul le baiser de quelqu'un qui t'aime, de tout son c?ur, pourra te réveiller !  
  
-Tout comme pour la belle au bois dormant ?  
  
-Oui, mais c'est une version amélioré, car si personne ne t'aime, comme toi tu l'aimes, alors nous pourrons te réveiller que grâce un contre potion.  
  
-Si je le bois et que.lorsque.que Drago m'embrassera, et que je ne me réveille pas.  
  
-Alors cela voudra dire que vous vous aimez en tant qu'ami.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ! répondit Harry, en baissant la tête.  
  
Harry ne savait pas si c'était raisonnable de faire ainsi, mais au moins il aurait sa réponse quand aux étranges sentiments envers son ami. Savoir si c'était de l'amitié, ou de l'amour, résoudrait peut être son problème. Il saisit la fiole, que lui tendait le professeur, et en but le contenu, il le remercia et alla vers le lit, pour la scène suivante. A peine s'était-il installé, qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Hermione et Ron rejoignent le directeur.  
  
-Vous croyez que ça marchera, demanda Ron.  
  
-Nous allons bientôt être fixé !  
  
Sur la scène, le prince Drago pourfenda la sorcière Pansy.  
  
-Prince.espèce de.dit dans son dernier souffle, la sournoise sorcière Pansy.  
  
-J'ai réussi ! déclara le prince Malefoy. J'ai terrassé la sorcière.  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, le rideau se baissa, pour le changement de décor. Et se releva sur une chambre, où trônait un magnifique lit, où se trouvait la douce princesse Harry endormi.  
  
-Quelle magnifique princesse ! s'exclama le prince Drago, en se rapprochant de sa belle.  
A suivre. 


	4. Chapitre 4 et fin

A cet instant firent leur entrée, les trois bonnes fées.  
  
-Seul le baiser d'un être qui l'aime sincèrement la réveillera...commença la fée Dean, sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, tant la scène était émouvante, et d'ailleurs les deux autres fées n'en menaient pas large, elles aussi.  
  
-Si vous comptez lui offrir un amour pur, embrassez-le! finit par dire la fée Ron.  
  
Drago le regarda intrigué, il n'avait pas dit « embrassez-la », mais « embrassez-le ». Qu'est ce qu'il avait, encore, sous entendu par là. Le prince Drago se rapprocha alors de sa princesse, s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et se pencha vers les lèvres de la princesse. Quand il hurlement se fit entendre dans la salle.  
  
-Drago, je t'interdit de faire ça ! Un Malefoy n'embrasse pas un Potter !  
  
Drago le regarda amusé.  
  
-Pour quelle raison ne le ferais je pas, demanda t-il, cyniquement.  
  
-Tu es déjà fiancé !  
  
-Je ne le suis pas ! réponda t-il, méchamment se levant pour faire face à son père. Je ne vous appartient pas, et si vous voulez me renier parce que j'embrasse un Potter, alors faites le ! déclara t-il, sous le coup de la colère.  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et retourna vers Harry, et, sous le regard choqué de son père, l'embrassa passionnément. Il sentit, alors le corps de Harry réagir à son baiser, ce dernier fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres, dans sa bouche et jouer avec sa propre langue. Submergé par les sensations nouvelles, tellement agréables, qu'elles en semblaient presque destructrices. Il eut un grand BOUM, suivi d'un « Chéri ! », qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Drago plongea dans le regard de Harry, il y voyait un feu ardent, il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Maintenant, il en était sur ! Il était amoureux de Harry, et savait, avec ce baiser, que c'était réciproque. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, en souriant, puis les agissements de la salle, leur rappelèrent qu'il jouait un pièce, et que celle-ci n'était pas fini. Ils étaient sur le point de continuer à jouer, lorsque la voix de Dumbledore, se fit entendre.  
  
-Je suis navré Narcissa, Lucius est mort d'une crise cardiaque.  
  
Drago se leva, et regarda où il avait vu son père, quelques instants auparavant. Le corps de celui-ci gisait, l'horreur était inscrite sur son visage. Harry se leva à son tour, et prit la main de Drago.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dray.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Il ne m'aimait pas et moi non plus !  
  
-Pourquoi est il mort ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
-Il m'a ordonné de ne pas t'embrasser car je suis fiancé, et que tu es un Potter.  
  
-Tu.tu es fiancé ?  
  
-Non, plus maintenant, ou du moins, pas à la personne que mon père à choisi !  
  
-???  
  
-Je te dirais tout lorsque tu seras redevenu Harry Potter, je ne dirais rien à la princesse Aurore.  
  
Tandis que tout le monde reprenait son calme, et firent face, sur la scène, à Drago tenant Harry par la main, et celui-ci le regardait avec un air inquiet.  
  
-Mr Malefoy venez ! demanda gentiment Dumbledore.  
  
Le corps du mangemort fut emmener, suivi par sa femme, son fils, et le directeur. Harry les regarda partir, et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
-Harry, mon chéri, comment te sens tu ? lui demanda Mrs Weasley, en le prenant dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait une mère. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres ! Main dans la main, Mrs Weasley entraîna Harry, bien malgré lui, vers les autres membres de la famille.  
  
-Et bah dis donc, t'es un sacré cachottier ! Le charria Fred.  
  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua t-il.  
  
-J'aurais jamais pensé que te voir en fille, me fasse fantasmer ! répliqua Georges, en rigolant. Regarde Bill et Charlie sont sous le charme !  
  
Les regards que ces derniers étaient plus que provocateurs, ils avaient complètement craqué pour la princesse Aurore.  
  
-Oh ! les mecs, c'est moi ! Harry !  
  
-Tu vois que je suis pas le seul, commenta Ron, qui par ailleurs avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier.  
  
-Ron ! s'exclama Fred. Va remettre ta robe !  
  
-Le frérot est trop drôle en fée.  
  
-Le frérot en à marre de se faire charrier !  
  
-Et d'ailleurs, l'ami de celui-ci, en a aussi marre, et va de ce pas, se changer.  
  
Harry se dirigeait vers sa loge, lorsqu'il se figea, un nombre impressionnant d'élèves, aussi bien filles que garçons, semblaient l'attendre, certains avaient des bouquets de fleurs, d'autres des boites de chocolat, même certains semblaient avoir des présents de plus grande valeur.  
  
-Il manquait plus que ça ! se dit-il pour lui même.  
  
Il décida alors de ne pas les affronter, et, le plus discrètement possible, se dirigea vers l'escalier qui le mènerait à son dortoir (vous avez déjà vu une princesse passer inaperçue^^). Il avait réussi à arriver devant le portrait, sans avoir croisé trop de monde, et d'ailleurs il se cachait à chaque fois.  
  
-Ange d'amour, dit-il.  
  
-Entrée, mademoiselle, lui répondit le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
Il entra prudemment, personne dans la salle commune, il se dirigea tranquillement vers les escalier, et alla droit vers sa chambre; en tant que septième année, ils eurent droit à une chambre particulière, et la sienne était la dernière, il y entra, et ferma la porte, en s'y adossant.  
  
-Quelle journée ! souffla t-il. (merci Lavande pour ce mot à la..)  
  
-J'te le fais pas dire ! répondit une voix familière.  
  
-Qui.Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu es rentré ?  
  
-Ron m'a fait rentrer, t'inquiète, personne ne m'a vu ! répondit-i, alors qu'il se rapprochait de Harry. Je vois que tu n'es pas encore redevenu Harry.  
  
-Hein ? Oh, la robe ! Bah, j'ai pas pu aller dans la loge me changer, j'avais trop d'admirateurs qui m'y attendait.  
  
-Viens, lui dit-il, entendant sa main. Je vais t'aider à te changer, je savais bien que tu reviendrais ici !  
  
-Comment ça ? demanda t-il, en lui prenant la main.  
  
-Je te connais, tu déteste être idolâtré !  
  
-Pour eux, je suis Le survivant !  
  
-Et pour moi, tu es juste Harry !  
  
-Merci Drago.  
  
-Faut commencer par le maquillage, dit-il, en l'installant devant un miroir. Ne bouge pas, je connais la formule, c'est Hermione qui me l'a appris.  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Ainsi Dray, lui enleva le maquillage, la perruque, et commençait à l'aider pour la robe.  
  
-De quoi as tu parlé, avec Dumbledore ? s'enquit Harry.  
  
-De ce qui allait se passer pour l'enterrement !  
  
-Excuse moi !  
  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je suis heureux qu'il soit mort, il ne nous fera plus souffrir, ma mère et moi. Et d'ailleurs, elle semblait revivre, je voulais revenir avec elle, au manoir, mais elle m'a dit que j'avais mieux à faire ici !  
  
-Oh !  
  
-Dumbledore m'a mis au courant pour la potion !  
  
-Ah !  
  
-T'as fini avec tes oh, et tes ah ! lui dit-il, alors qu'il lui faisait face.  
  
Harry, lui, baissait les yeux. Tandis que Drago lui enlevait entièrement la robe.  
  
-et voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.  
  
-Merc.commença Harry, qui n'avait pas encore remarquer qu'il n'avait plus rien sur lui, à part un boxer, qui par ailleurs lui saillait à merveille.  
  
-Je savais que tu étais bien foutu, mais pas à ce point, déclara Drago.  
  
-Jetaime, dit précipitamment Harry, en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Drago lui sourit, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, et l'enlaça. Drago l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent et Drago joua avec la langue d'Harry, le baiser se fit plus profond, plus fougueux. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, et Harry laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos de Drago. Leurs gestes étaient doux, leurs mains tremblaient à la découverte de leur corps. A bout de souffle, leurs c?urs battants à la chamade, ils s'écartèrent un peu tout en continuant à se dévorer du regard.  
  
-Je t'aime, Harry.  
  
Celui-ci avait commencé à déshabiller Draco, aventurant ses mains sur son torse. Il repoussa lentement la chemise le long de son dos, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules. On ne les revit que le soir, lors du dîner, (NDA :si vous croyez que je vais faire le détail de la scène, vous vous trompez, vous avez qu'à l'imaginer !!). Ils arrivèrent main dans la main, dans la grande salle, les Gryffondors ainsi que les serpentards, applaudirent le couple.  
  
-Il leur a fallu du temps, s'exclama Ron.  
  
-En effet, mon chéri, répondit Hermione, en lui prenant la main.  
  
Le lendemain, alors que les deux jeunes couples discutaient gaiement dans le parc, ils furent rejoint par Sirius et Severus, tout les deux discutaient joyeusement.  
  
-Vous avez, enfin, fait la paix ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt ! ajouta Ron.  
  
-Euh..Je leur ai pas dit, répliqua Harry, en regardant son parrain.  
  
-A moi l'honneur, alors ! Déclara le maître des potions. Sirius et moi sommes ensemble !  
  
-C'est vachement clair, Severus.  
  
-Ensemble ? dirent d'une voix Ron, Hermione et Drago.  
  
-Hermione, Drago, Ron et Harry, je vous présente mon petit ami, dit-il, en mettant les bras autour de la taille du professeur. Et Remus est avec Fleur, si vous voulez tout savoir !  
  
Ron et Hermione en reste bouche bée, l'information avait, comme qui dirait, du mal à arriver. Drago sourit à la nouvelle.  
  
-Si je détestait tant Harry, c'était à cause de son père ! déclara Severus. Et pour cause, il m'a dit que Sirius me détestait, alors que c'était pas vrai !  
  
-Mais maintenant, tu vas être gentil avec mon filleul, sinon pas de câlin.  
  
-Ok !  
  
Ron et Hermione n'arrivait pas, avec ce qu'il venait de dire, à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Surtout quand les deux adultes s'embrassèrent, devant eux, sur la bouche.  
  
-Sirius, je crois pas qu'ils vont pas s'en remettre !  
  
Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Alors Harry, continua Sirius. Pour quand le mariage ?  
  
Harry et Drago piquèrent un fard, puis ils se prirent la main, et d'un seul voix.  
  
-L'année prochaine !  
Pour la petite histoire, façon Happy End, sachez que Ron épousa Hermione (comme si on s'en doutait pas !), Remus épousa Fleur Delacour (faut bien le caser, le mignon !), Pansy épousa Goyle (mieux vos pas penser aux enfants qu'ils vont avoir, bbrrrrr !), à la surprise, Neville épousa Lavande, Seamus épousa Dean, Dumbledore épousa MacGonagall( et oui, elle lui a fait aussi le coup de la potion révèle amour !^^) En juin, de l'année suivante (c'est à dire après avoir réussi brillamment leurs examens) un double mariage fut organisé, celui de Severus et Sirius, et (évidemment) Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.  
  
Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants..(naturels et adoptés !!)  
  
################ Et voilà, c'est fini, alors ça vous à plus ???  
  
Un grand merci à Han, qui m'a lu, et corrigée ! et m'a donné des idées !  
  
Pour ceux qui le souhaite je propose de faire différents pièces de théâtre : cendrillon, Roméo et Juliette.Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?? Mais toujours avec les mêmes personnages !! ^_____^ 


	5. annonce

Salut tout le monde,  
  
Je voulais simplement vous préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à La belle au bois dormant, je sais c'est pas gentil de ma part, mais que voulez vous, c'est comme ça !  
  
Cependant je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il y aura prochainement Roméo et Juliette. Sûrement d'ici le week-end prochain, ou l'autre !  
  
Mais je ne vous oublie pas, laissez moi des reviews si vous avez des idées, notamment celle de cendrillon est retenu !  
  
Bon, bah, je sais plus quoi trop dire, sinon que j'espère que le prochain slash vous plaira !  
  
P.S : mes perso préférés pour les slashs sont Drago et Harry, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop si je ne fais pas avec d'autre !(il est fort possible que mon imagination est une illumination, on sait jamais !^__^)  
  
Et bien, à bientôt ! 


End file.
